NO HABLEMOS DE AMOR
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Songfic Grell x Madam Red, Grell x Sebastian y Grelliam.


**_ Songfic Grell x Madam Red, Grell x Sebastian y Grelliam._**

**_Kuroshitsuji y los personajes pertenece a Yana Toboso, la canción es "procedimientos para llegar a un acuerdo común de PXNDX._**

* * *

**_Yo se que soy poco superficial_**  
**_Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad_**  
**_Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad_**  
**_Para no perder el tiempo más_**

Por la vida del shinigami Grell Sutcliff muchos hombres y mujeres pasaron por su cama, nadie especial en si, excepto tres personas, la más importante de todas Angelina, como amaba a esa mujer, un monumento al Rojo, cabello, uñas, maquillaje, ropa y calzado, asesina en serie, la mujer perfecta para Grell, el pelirrojo rompió las reglas por su amada, fingió ser su mayordomo por una larga temporada donde ambos mataban a las prostitutas de Londres, era excitante para el pelirrojo, ambos bañados en sangre, compartiendo un momento "romántico".

**_(Se que quieres, yo también_**  
**_Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien_**  
**_Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré_**  
**_Y con elegancia yo te lo daré)_**

Después de cada asesinato, ambos consumaban su amor, Grell pocas veces había estado con mujeres, el prefina la compañía de los caballeros, pero Angelina era diferente, era especial, Grell era importante para Angelina también disfrutaba de la compañía de la parca sanguinaria, pero no era amor, ella no lo amaba, solo trataba de llenar un vació en su corazón, _-Grell, mi dulce Grell.-_ murmuro la doctora. _-vuelve a tu forma real, me gusta verte de rojo.-_ dijo picara Angelina. _-Como guste mi señora.-_ el mayordomo de la muerte obedeció, haría lo que fuese por su ama.

**_Se que me quieres tener_**  
**_Y yo te prometo_**  
**_Prometo no hablarte de amor_**

_-Angelina, yo te am...-_Grell fue interrumpido por los labios de la dama roja

_-Sshh, cariño, no hables.-_ la mujer dijo y continuo con el acto carnal sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, de la misma forma que lo hicieron la primera ves que se conocieron,

**_Me quieres tener_**  
**_Tu cuerpo descomunal_**  
**_Sin indumentaria_**  
**_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_**

El cuerpo de Angelina era perfecto para Grell, hermosa, yacía la mujer desnuda en la cama esperando por el, tenia las curvas que tanto deseaba el amanerado hombre, pechos y caderas redondeadas, bellas piernas y un fino rostro femenino, Grell no podía sentir envidia de su mujer, no, solo amor, amor real, jamas imagino conocer a alguien como ella.

**_Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar_**  
**_Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más_**  
**_Quiero dejar algo en claro ya_**  
**_Deseo hacerlo todo nada más_**

¿Quien diría que esa misión encomendad por el aburrido de William encontraría al amor de su vida?. Se acerco a la neurótica y asustada mujer, la felicito por su trabajo, pintar a la prostituta de un bonito rojo fue fantástico, prometió cuidar de ella y ayudarla a vengarse, seria un mayordomo fiel, el mayordomo de la muerte.

**_(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber_**  
**_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer_**  
**_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_**  
**_Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)_**

La misma rutina, Madam Red despertaba y estaba sola, Grell ya se había marchado como siempre, lo único que quedaba en la casa era su listón rojo con el que ataba su castaño cabello sin vida ni personalidad, pero debía ser cauteloso y cambiar su apariencia o William lo encontraría y alejaría de su nueva amante.

Angelina sonrió y tomo el listón entre sus manos, sabía que Grell volvería para consumar su romance nuevamente.

Aunque tantas precauciones finalmente fueron en vano, Angelina resulto ser igual a todas esa mujeres, un ser común, la parca perdió todo interés en ella, su corazón estaba roto, la ayudo a matar a las prostitutas y ella no fue capaz de matar a su sobrino, decepcionante, los shinigamis deben trabajar sin sentimientos, ahora lo entendía Grell y se deshizo de la mujer roja, la atravesó con su amada sierra de cadena y segó su vida.

* * *

Después de matar a su amante, la parca no podía sacar de su mente al sexy demonio que conoció en aquella ocasión, cada golpe, que le dio esa noche, lo tuvo sometido y lo hizo caer a sus pies.

**_Se que me quieres tener_**  
**_Y yo te prometo_**  
**_Prometo no hablarte de amor_**

Parecía que la suerte estaba de lado del shinigami, en más de una ocasión tuvo el placer de fornicar con su lujurioso demonio, pero debía ser un secreto, William no debía enterarse.

_-Oooh Sebas chan, hazme tuya Sebas chan, haz de mi una mujer.-_ el semidiós no podía dejar de glorificarse por el echo de estar en brazos de su demonio.

_-Sebas chan, yo te amo._- Grito la parca mientras llegaba a su tan anhelado orgasmo, para su desdicha el demonio aun dentro de el, lo tomo por el cabello y lo hizo verlo a los ojos, oh esos ojos llenos de pecado que son la misma puerta al infierno, esos ojos "rojos".

_-Yo no.-_ dijo cruelmente el mayordomo.

**_Me quieres tener_**  
**_Tu cuerpo descomunal_**  
**_Sin indumentaria_**  
**_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_**

No importaba cuantas veces el infierno de mayordomo lo rechazara, Grell no se rendiría después de todo siempre era rechazado por el hombre que de verdad amaba, así que un golpe más no haría la diferencia.

Menos cuando había encontrado la manera de seducir al diablo, nada más delicioso que el alma corrupta de un shinigami caído, un alma llena de lujuria y pecados. Ahora Sebastian deseaba devorar esa alma, una probada pequeña de ser posible.

**_Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual, _****_ruge mi nombre así sensual_**

Grell yace amarrado en la cama, con un baby doll rojo con encajes negros, se ha cortado las muñecas para que el olor de la sangre inunde los sentidos del demonio, Grell ama jugar con la sangre, más durante el sexo, el pelirrojo es un postre difícil de ignorar.

**_(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber_**  
**_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer_**  
**_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_**  
**_Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien))_**

Cuando la parca roja despierta, se da cuenta de que no esta en su casa, gira sobre su espalda, tiene el cuerpo adolorido, busca sus lentes, una vez puestos en su rostro, todo es más claro y recuerda lo que paso anoche, solo sonrie picaramente, pero Sebastian no esta, nunca esta cuando el shinigami despierta, Grell hace una mueca y se levanta, sera mejor que se aliste y se marche, cuando el mayordomo regrese el ya no debe estar en la mansión.

* * *

**_Se que me quieres tener_**  
**_Y yo te prometo_**  
**_Prometo no hablarte de amor_**

William descubrió las visitas de Grell con el mayordomo, Grell esta avergonzado, pero justifica sus actos, la culpa la tiene William, por ignorar los sentimientos de Sutcliff.

A pesar de que el pelirrojo ha sido advertido sobre seguir haciendo sus visitas pecaminosas, el no se detendrá, su jefe no le quitara lo que no le da, el shinigami de cabello obscuro necesita de Grell pero no puede confiar en su coqueto empleado.

William esta decidido, no consentirá más el mal comportamiento de Grell, lo intercepta en una de sus huidas, el segador tomo a la muerte roja de la mano y la llevo as u departamento, Grell forcejeo un poco pero finalmente cedió ante su jefe, ya en casa de Sutcliff, el pelirrojo se quito su gabardina roja y entro a su cocina para prepara algo de café, al regresar con las tasas William quedo impresionado con lo que tenia ante sus ojos, el pelirrojo llevaba un camisón rojo semitransparente.

**_Me quieres tener_**  
**_Tu cuerpo descomunal_**  
**_Sin indumentaria_**  
**_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_**

Tantos años reprimiendo su deseo por Grell William ya no pudo resistir más y tomo a grell, se besaron apasionadamente, una lucha por el dominio de esa boca pecadora comenzó el sabor a cobre invadió los sentidos de los segadores, la lengua de William se corto con los filosos dientes de tiburón de Grell, William cargo a Grell de forma que el pelirrojo envolvía las piernas al rededor de las caderas de su ahora amante y beso vorazmente el cuello del moreno dejando marcas de amor, algo muy poco profesional William esperaba que no fueran notorias para mañana, al menos que las pudiera ocultar bajo el cuello de la camisa.

William recostó a Grell en la cama, el pelirrojo contoneaba sensualmente su trasero cual si fuera un gato, ante tal espectáculo comenzó a desnudarse, el pelirrojo se relamía los labios, William bombeaba su semi-duro miembro, preparándose para hacer el amor con su amante carmesí. La muerte obscura se acostó sobre Grell y comenzó nuevamente a besarlo.

_-Will... prométeme que no hablaras de amor.-_ pidió el pelirrojo a su jefe y amante.

Los hombres se entregaron a la pasión, esto era más que simple sexo, era amor real, William trato de expresar sus sentimientos por Grell pero el menor lo silenciaba a besos, sus antiguas amantes rechazaron su afecto y terminaron hiriéndolo física y emocionalmente.

A la mañana siguiente Grell despertó sintió que su corazón se encogía temía abrir los ojos y encontrarse solo, suspiro giro sobre su costado, al abrir los ojos se dio una gran impresión, William, "su" William estaba junto a el abrazándolo Grell sonrió y beso tiernamente a su amante, William abrió los ojos y sonrió también.

_- Te amo.-_ dijeron los amantes al unisono.


End file.
